pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dance of Grace! Cure Pointe Is Born!
A Dance of Grace! Cure Pointe Is Born! is the first episode of Pretty Cure Dance! Major Events * This is the debut of Pretty Cure Dance! * Shannon Mazier, Jemma Yamada, Cassandra Morgan, Tappy, Diamond, Tanzi, Taaffe, Bari and Aquamarine debut in this episode. * Shannon transforms into Cure Pointe for the first time. * Shannon uses "Frosty Pirouette!" for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts with Shannon packing her bags for school as her parents called up the stairs to hurry her along since they have a long drive ahead of them. Shannon quickly heads down the stairs as her father takes her bags to the car as she hugs her mother good bye as she got in the car they drove off. Meanwhile, Dark Gem Castle, Diamond pacing around the meeting room as her minions, Tanzi, Taaffe, Bari and Aquamarine walk in explaining they weren't able to catch the princess. Diamond explains that she knows where she'll go to the land of talent aka earth and needs one of them to go and find her before she finds the heroes of grace. Tanzi agrees to do so before leaving. Back on Earth, Shannon had been dropped off by her father after he helps her with the bags to the dorm. As she puts her clothes away another girl walks in dragging a couple of bags and a suit case who collapses to the ground. Shannon runs over and helps her up and helps take off her bag as she thanks her introducing herself as Cassandra. The two agreed they would go to orientation as they walked out but Shannon notices a cat like plushie on the ground near one of Cassandra's bags and asked if it was hers. Cassandra says it isn't and says it might be her younger sisters saying she'll send it home later as Shannon puts her in the bag so they know where it is and goes out. They meet up with a group of girls with a sign for the girls M-P but a girl ran up saying she got lost from her group and the lady agreed to take her along. She introduces herself as Jemma Yamada as she, Cassandra and Shannon seem to hit it of. Later after being showed around, the girls go off campus for a small snack when Cassandra points out that a blue skinned man seems to be staring at them. Shannon jokes saying that maybe he thinks that she's cute. Jemma not taking this as a joke puts money down as she walks them out as the girls walk fast they notice the man still going after them as they tried to lose him the guy follows their every move and corners them asking for the princess. The trio looked confused as they ask about what he's talking about. Annoyed the man summons a ??? from a Tazinite Gem and street light as the girls tried to get out of the way as it whacked knocking the other two unconscious while Shannon lands hard sending her bag flying dropping the cat who comes to life as it groaned sitting up but gasps seeing the monster shouting for Shannon to dodge as she ends up dodging while grabbing the cat out of the way.as she does the cat's collar glowed turning into a bracelet around her wrist as the cat tells her to transform with it and she does turning into Cure Pointe. Using her new swift movements, she dizzies the monster and finishes it off with Frosty Pirouette. The man grumbles before disappearing as she ran to her friends as they woke up noticing her outfit and new looks asked what's going on. Shannon asks the same thing as the cat explains not here as the trio made their way back to the dorm as the cat who calls herself Tabitha but is called Tappy for short and explains what happened to her world and what will happen to theirs if she doesn't find the Legendary Warriors of Grace and The Legendary Pieces of Dance and Shannon agrees to help. .